


Tell me, is it a sign or I am foolish

by Layers_bloody_sun



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Oblivious, Rare Pairings, Touch-Starved, hand holding, idk what else it can be, so rare i'm the only one that ships it, they both think it's one sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layers_bloody_sun/pseuds/Layers_bloody_sun
Summary: Oga is fighting Takamya, and two idiots take their time in the school corridors
Relationships: Kanzaki Hajime/Aoi Kunieda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Tell me, is it a sign or I am foolish

“You want to hold my hand or something?”

The question ringed in her ears. Had he just asked that for real? With a massive blush she stuttered something vaguely resembling a ‘no’, but it got lost in the silence of the empty school. They were here to help Oga out, and Aoi had made the mistake of remaking that the school looked creepy at night. Kanzaki had jumped on the occasion and asked that question. She looked up at him, ready to see a mocking grin splattered on his face, but was taken aback as it was the contrary: he was seriously asking if she needed comfort right now; at most he was surprised by her behavior, but there was nothing of the stupid face she expected. They had stopped in the middle of the stairs, him a few steps higher, and they were looking at each other in the darkness of the moonlit night. Kanzaki scratched the back of his head, finding the silence that had followed quite awkward. He wasn’t used to care for people outside is close circle, yet here he was, making an exception for the sword woman.

Before he could hide his hand in his pocket, and he clearly intended to now, Aoi climbed the few steps between them and clasped it with hers, blushing. The man’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink that he hid better than her. They immediately avoided the other’s gaze, despite not making any moves to separate their hands; thoughts and heart racing, unsure about how to process their current situation. Hajime was the first one to move, squeezing her hand and walking again

“You’re sharper than me on these things, so I’m counting on you for enemies incoming…”

She nodded and followed, whole face burning red, thankful for the time of the day that allowed her to hide this fact a bit. Actually, she liked it, the feeling of their hands pressed together like this, it gave her a comfortable sensation of belonging and safety. Even though she was stronger than him, with or without the king crest, and they both knew it, it was still nice. In a moment of irrational boldness, she moved her hand and intertwined their fingers, holding a little bit harder than necessary. It only came to her that it was quite the intimate gesture when it was too late. In front of her, Hajime shuddered, and when he risked a glance over his shoulder to look at her, she quickly grasped that his cheeks were flustered in a deep shade of red. He muttered something and quicken his pace, reaching the top of the staircase in a few seconds.

They still had more to walk to reach Oga on the roof, but for some reason neither of them had any motivation left to rush it. In the silence of the empty school, they now felt at ease. Aoi took another look at Hajime. From here the moonlight filtering through the broken windows was illuminating their faces. She couldn’t help but notice that despite his sharp features, he had a soft look to him. His eyes were kinder than she remembered. They kept walking, aimlessly looking around for something; they didn’t want to join the fight just yet. It was oh so selfish, their friends were battling all over, down in the courtyard Natsume and some others were keeping Himekawa’s boys band from causing more trouble for them, and here they were, taking their sweet time; just because they wanted more of this, of being just the two of them.

The simple fact of holding hands was surreal for the both of them. Each interaction they had with the other had been, up until right now, cordial at best. Even though it had come to be better lately, being thrown in fights where you have to rely on the other sure bring people closer. From the very beginning, when the Tohoshinki name started to get around, he was already full of respect for her. She was good fighter, able to cut through stone with a wooden sword, and she had rallied all the girls at Ishiyama so fast. To him, the three of them were far from her level. Except maybe Toujou. But he was…well himself. Hajime never made it known, it probably would have come back to him right in the face if he was recognizing that ‘a girl’ was superior to him.

Right now, as he held her hand, he felt light and even a bit…giddy? It was a laughable reaction, he though, getting all worked up just because he was holding hands with Aoi… when had he started to call her by her first name? He bit the interior of his mouth as his heart started hammering in his chest, realization settling in. this was stupid, even when he held Paako in his arms for the race he hadn’t felt that way. So why now? Why was his stomach turning on itself as if he was scared? Why wasn’t it painful? He hated that he liked this. Hajime opened his mouth, ready to say anything to ease the tension between them, but a glance at her stopped him. He was the only one tensed, the woman, still red a as beetroot, had a smile but genuine smile on her face as they walked. She seemed lost in thoughts just like he was seconds ago. God she was so cute.

By this time, they had reached another stair case, that would be the one leading them to Oga. Their hold on each other’s hand became tighter, they knew what was coming. They hadn’t crossed path with a single enemy up until now, but this right here would be guarded, it obviously would. Aoi was the one to start walking first, determined. It came back to Hajime; how painfully evident it was that she was in love with the younger delinquent. Of course, she’d be ready to go immediately to his help. But she still hadn’t let go of his hand, and she hadn’t rushed either when they crossed the whole school to get there. So somewhere, deep in his heart, he foolishly hoped that there maybe would be something more to these few minutes spent together. Foolish.

They hadn’t even climbed half the steps when a figure jumped from above and slammed an attack down on them. The sword woman blocked it, but he was sent flying down on the ground. Footsteps came from downward; he would have his own enemy. Hajime got back on his feet, eager and ready to fight. At least that would shut these idiotic hopes for a while.


End file.
